Changing Everything
by time4stories2
Summary: It was a normal morning, until Kagome got pulled into an alleyway. What will change because of this? Everything. INUKAG M for safety
1. The Beginning

AN HI GUYS!!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IN MY STORIES BUT I LOST MY MUSE AND WAS REALLY BUSY WITH A LOT OF STUFF! BUT HERE IS MY NEW ADDITION- BTW I'M DELETING MY STORY CONFUSING HEART BECAUSE IT'S GOING NO WHERE!!! LOL ANYWAYS HAVE FUN WITH THIS- I'M MAKING IT A CONTINUOUS STORY AND I'M JUST TAKING IT WHERE MY MIND FLOWS TO… THANKS!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

CHAPTER ONE

She could only hear her breath laboring in her ears. She can feel her arms' pumping as if they would propel her to go faster than she all ready was. Her only thoughts were _Run._

The alleyways that she was running through were unfamiliar, but the twists and turns that they had seemed to go on forever. She didn't dare to turn her head to see the faceless man that was in pursuit of her because she knew if she did that it was game over.

Every time a garbage can came within arm's reach she would grab it and push it behind her thinking that it would slow her pursuer down. She would grab anything at all and throw it in his direction as any form of defense.

Her lungs started to rasp as she just kept going on, taking every turn in the dark, dank, and dirty alley randomly in hopes of escape.

Her breath hitched when she saw that her thoughtless turns placed her at a dead end, making her only route of escape not even an option. Turning around a bright light flashed into her eyes as she raised her arm to block the rays. That light showed the figure of her pursuer standing there blocking her only exit.

"I have you now… Kagome."

* * *

"No!" breathing heavily from the panic, Kagome looked around and saw that she was in her room. She placed her hand against her throat as she tried to calm down. Gasping she slowly lowered her head to her knees.

"It was only a dream… calm down…" she didn't get these dreams often, but when she did they were realistic and scared her for days afterwards. Whenever she awoke from them she would all ways try to remember happy things like her brother Souta and her camping in their backyard making smores or she would think of puppies or whatever happy thoughts that she can grasp onto.

When she felt that she was put together again, Kagome looked up at the time. Sighing she slowly removed her body from bed when she noticed that it was 5 in the morning, which was the start for her day.

Going into her bathroom in her apartment she quickly turned the knobs for her shower, after a little groaning from the pipes the water began to rush out of the shower head. Kagome then quickly undressed and jumped into the little stall.

Trying to not think about her dream, she instead focused on all the things she had to do that day while scrubbing at her skin and washing her hair. She had to be at her first job in an hour, then her second job after that, then she had to get something for Souta's birthday…

Her lips turned down instantly when she thought of her little brother because she thought of her mother as well…

Turning her shower knobs again to turn the water off Kagome quickly erased the thought from her mind because she didn't want to depressed herself. This wasn't the time after all.

When she was done changing into a simple pair of jeans and a tshirt and getting the necessities done, she quickly went out the door. Turning around she then locked her apartment and quickly fled down the stairs to get to her workplace.

* * *

Walking through the door caused a nice little ding to shutter through the small building alerting everyone of her prescence.

"Kagome is that you?"

Kagome smiled at the elderly woman's voice, "Yea, it's just me Kaede!" Kagome walked to a little cubby area behind the counter to place her purse there for safe keepings.

She worked at an antique store that stored some older things. It was supposed to be a place that soled historical artifacts, but it came to a point where just anyone's random object could be sold there. Kagome has heard past customers walking out of the door saying that the antique store should be called the junk store; which Kagome vehemently disagreed.

When she was walking down the street that lead to this store and saw the help wanted sign, she was instantly intrigued not just because she was in desperate need of a job but because she saw the store as a hidden jewel from the rest of the world and the elder woman who owned the store only made it that much better.

Kaede came from the back of the store with her back hunched over walking slowly. When Kagome saw that she was holding a box she instantly went over to take it off of the woman's hands. Kaede smiled and waved the girl off, "It's all right child, even an old woman like me can handle this meager little thing."

Kagome gave a bright smile at that, "You don't look a day over thirty to me Kaede."

"Such lies." But that didn't stop Kaede from patting Kagome's cheek as she waddled to the center of the room to place the box there. She then waddled back to where she came from.

Kagome then proceeded to do all the usual things that her job entitled. She took care to carefully dust each and every object that she could get within her reach. This is what she loved.

She didn't necessarily love the cleaning, although she didn't mind it, but she loved to be surrounded by beautiful historical artifacts. Although they were not as precious to anyone enough to buy them out right, they seemed precious to Kagome because she knew that these held very important and sacred memories to the previous owners of any little knit-knack in the store. She felt, almost, like a guardian to all things carelessly tossed out. It was probably because she knew how it felt to be the object tossed out…

This thought made her falter on the latter as she was trying to reach for a little jewelry box that was too high for her reach. She didn't want to go back to that previous thought so she merely tried to reach for the box again. It got to the point where she had to stand on her tip toes in order to get her finger tips to even touch it.

When she finally felt victory with in her grasp, Kaede's voice calling to her immediately brought her hand back.

"I'm sorry, Kaede, I didn't hear you."

"It's all right chiled," Kaede's eye that wasn't covered by her patch crinkled with affection before she continued, "I merely was asking if you wanted to get us some coffee and tea, I do believe that we are in need of a break."

Perking up instantly Kagome went to get her purse, "Sure! That's not a problem at all." And so, after taking Kaede's order she turned around and ran out the door to the nearest coffee shop she could find.

* * *

She walked with a light spring in her step as she passed numerous people by on her way to her destination. She smiled happily to ever person that passed her by and even held a door open for a fellow customer on their way into the coffee shop.

It wasn't long till she was walking out the door and down the street back to Kaede's shop.

People were shoving her slightly because of the crowded pathway, so Kagome walked closer to the wall so that the drinks wouldn't spill. This continued on until someone suddenly grabbed her arm and tossed her into the alley way. Things were blurring quickly when panic spread throughout her body, and when she finally figured out how to work her vocal cords again and hand clamped down on her mouth.

Kagome tossed and turned in the man's arms as she tried to figure out a way to get out. Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt the man enclose his other hand around her neck and squeezed harshly.

"Where is it?!" the man had dragged her far enough into the alley way that people would immediately see them as they passed by, "where is it!?"

His hand was loose enough around her mouth that she could answer, but it could clamp again if she were to scream, "I…" she tried to swallow her fear but his hand was blocking her progress in doing so, "I don't… Know what you are… talking about." She cringed at her own voice for it sounded far weaker than she really was.

She heard him snarl and felt his hand on her neck tighten even more with his rage, "Don't play dumb with me bitch!" Kagome felt his spit spray her ear as she whimpered in pain, "No tell me," he squeezed so tightly that she saw dark spots flash before her eyes.

"I would drop her If I were you Manten."

Before all went black, Kagome saw a figure at the mouth of the alley way with his body shadowed just like in her dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED

I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF ANYONE COULD GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!!


	2. Unwanted Memories

AN HI EVERYONE!!! HERE'S A NEW INSTALLMENT TO _**CHANGING EVERYTHING**_. I KNOW LAST CHAPTER HAD A LOT OF UNANSWERED QUESTIONS BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 2

"_Kagome."_

No, no I don't want to think of him anymore.

"_Kagome."_

Please, please. I haven't thought of him for a year; please don't do this to me now.

"_Kagome, I love you."_

Inuyasha…

"_I think it's for the best." _

_Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all of the heartaches that they went through together he would do this to her, "I don't understand."_

_He couldn't look at her. Kagome knew he only did that when he felt guilty. His white dog ears were pressed flat against his head, making them blend in so perfectly with his hair. He was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed trying to look relaxed and nonchalant, but the way his clawed tipped hands were clenching his arms told a different story._

_Inuyasha didn't say anything to respond to her, and that just confused Kagome even more._

"_Let me try to sort this out." Kagome wrapped her left arm around her stomach as she tried to rub the headache away with her right hand at her temple, "You think that we should break up because of what my mom said? Inuyasha do you know how crazy that is?"_

_His head snapped towards her and his ears came up to attention, "What's crazy is that you don't agree with her!" he leaned away from the tree and towards her at this, "She's right! We don't belong together!"_

"_And why is that!" She truly felt hurt by now, before she thought her mom was hurtful with the slurs she was using about their relationship between a hanyou and a human, but obviously she didn't know what truly hurt anymore, "Who would we be best with then Inuyasha! I love you!" she stopped to stare at the man that held her heart for so long, "I have all ways loved you." Kagome's blue eyes looked down to the grass as her arms hung limply at her sides and she continued in a softer voice, "We have been together for four years Inuyasha, my mother has said these things since we started going out. It didn't truly bother you back then, but it bothers you now? It bothers you enough that you would end our love over it now? There has to be another story to this Inuyasha." By this point she raised her head to pin him with her stare._

_She will all ways remember how his ears drooped as his eyes turned away from her. How his red t-shirt and blue jeans framed his body so perfectly. How his arms hung limply at his sides but his hands were clenched into a fist._

_But most of all, she'd remember what he said. _

"_The other story is that I've found someone else and I'm leaving the country with her. You were just a bitch to fuck who has a mom that doesn't even make it worthwhile. Have a nice life." Then he turned and walked away, not even seeing the shell shocked look on her face or the tear trailing down her cheek._

The memories made her want to drag herself awake faster, and while she did so did her senses. She felt a soft mattress beneath her and could her soft whispers. Not knowing what was going on she tried to open her eyes but found that a difficult task to do. Feeling helpless she groaned.

The whispers instantly ceased when they heard her rousing from her unconscious state.

"It's all right, Kagome." The voice was male but sounded so familiar.

"Miroku?" her voice sounded so weak, at this her eyes were able to open at half mass as everything seemed to blur in front of her until it came into focus.

It seemed that Miroku crouched down until he was face level with her on the bed. Kagome looked around briefly without moving her head and noticed that they were in her apartment.

"Miroku, not to sound rude but..." Even before she asked what happened, the pain around her neck brought the memory back to her at full force.

_"I don't… Know what you are… talking about." She cringed at her own voice for it sounded far weaker than she really was._

_She heard him snarl and felt his hand on her neck tighten even more with his rage, "Don't play dumb with me bitch!" Kagome felt his spit spray her ear as she whimpered in pain, "Now tell me," he squeezed so tightly that she saw dark spots flash before her eyes._

_"I would drop her If I were you Manten."_

_Before all went black, Kagome saw a figure at the mouth of the alley way with his body shadowed just like in her dreams._

She didn't realize that she was gasping for breath until Miroku had picked her up and leaned her forward so that she could place her head into her knees to calm herself down.

When she felt like she was calm and collected enough she brought her hand up to feel her throat. She could feel a slight ring of welts around her throat and and was so focused on her injury that she didn't even hear what Miroku was saying.

"… I tried to follow you Miss Kagome, but when you disappeared from my view-"

"you were the one who saved me?" The memory brought back to her more information.

_"I would drop her If I were you Manten."_

Kagome looked at him sharply, "You knew who he was. How did you know him? Why…" she froze and the question came out of her, "Why are you even here Miroku?"

Miroku looked really sheepish at that. Kagome knew Miroku while she and Inuyasha were dating, he was his best friend and was all ways around him with his girl friend Sango, whom Kagome became good friends with. When Inuyasha left, they mysteriously left as well. Leaving her into an even deeper despair than she previously was.

_Don't think about that jerk! I promised myself I would never think about him again. He has hurt me too much._

"I'm sorry Kagome." Her eyes stayed on him while he spoke to her, his violet eyes showing his caring side, "I know that Sango and I leaving after Inuyasha was rough but-"

"I don't want to hear his name." Kagome's voice was sharp and left no room for argument, but her heart instantly felt guilty for snapping at someone she hadn't even seen in 5 years. "I'm sorry Miroku," Kagome placed her hand upon his shoulder, "I shouldn't have talked to you that way after you saved my life." She then forced a smile on her face to help her words, then her face froze as she remembered the alley again, "But that doesn't explain what happened."

Miroku placed his hand on hers comfortingly before taking it and placing it on the bed next to herself, "I will be able to answer all of your questions in due time. But we have to wait for the others to get here before we explain the mess that you have yourself in at this moment Miss Kagome."

"Mess?" Kagome's eyes widened at this, "What do you mean mess? I was the one attacked remember?!" She then lifted her hand to gesture to the wounds on her neck, "All I was doing was getting some coffee for me and my boss-" She then freezed up again as she remembered Kaede, "O know, I have to go Miroku, I have to tell Kaede that I'm fine. She must be worried!" when she began to pull the sheet off of her body Miroku placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's fine Kagome, we all ready informed Kaede of the situation."

At the mention of another person, Kagome lifted her eyes to his in question, "we?"

When Miroku opened his mouth, Kagome heard her door open and closed followed by footsteps, "Hey Miroku! Is she awake yet?"

Hearing the voice from so long ago made her body stand straight up into the air and seeing him rounding the corner into her room had her heart tearing all over again. There he was. The man that killed her happiness, dreams, and any hope they had together; the man that still held her heart in his vicious clawed grip; the man that she had given her body and soul to on a silver platter only to have him spit on it and walk away.

The man that she promised herself that she would never look upon ever again was standing there in her bedroom door way looking as beautiful as she remembered him, wearing almost the same exact thing that he was wearing that night when he destroyed her. And the only thing she could even think to say, after all of these tragic years, was-

"Inuyasha."

AN K SO HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! I'M REALLY HOPING TO GET SOME MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS!!!!!!! AND MORE IS TO COME, THE PLOT I PROMISE YOU WILL SHOW ITSELF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!


End file.
